Wild Kratts (TV series)
Wild Kratts is an American/Canadian educational children's animated series created by Chris Kratt and Martin Kratt. The Kratt Brothers Company and 9 Story Entertainment produce the show, which is presented by PBS in the United States, and TVOntario, Tele-Quebec, and Knowledge Network in Canada. The show's aim is to educate children about biology, zoology, and ecology, and teach kids small ways to make big impacts. The show is broadcast in the US, Canada, Latin America, Middle East, Israel, India, Spain, Ireland, Germany, and Portugal. Plot The basic plot of the series is usually to save the animals from various situations, be it villains, general human influence, or confusion on a baby animal's part. Most episodes focus on villains, but those that do not usually focus on some real world problem, either directly (as seen in "Stuck On Sharks" where Gourmand captured a shark for making shark fin soup) or indirectly through allegory ("Build It Beaver" had the beaver's dam destroyed repeatedly through various means; an allegory for deforestation). Still, some episodes aim to change the way a creature is seen- creatures that are usually considered frightening, such as bats and crocodiles. Along the way, viewers learn about the animals and their lives as the Kratt brothers and the Wild Kratts gang (consisting of the Kratts themselves, Aviva, Koki, and Jimmy) figure out ways to either right wrongs or to get out of the strange (and always amusing) situations they are in. It was stated in an interview that the villains do not learn about the animals and this is why they are always unsuccessful . Some of their adventures have put them in grave danger or even brought them seconds away from death. In these episodes, it can be just the nature of the mission, or it can be the cause of a villain. Although in only one case ("Platypus Café") did the villain (Gaston Gourmand) actually intend to cause harm to one of the brothers. In the other episodes, the villain had not thought it through (Zach in "Mystery of the Weird Looking Walrus"), or was not aware of the medical risks involved. They also occasionally enlist the help of the Wild Kratts Kids, children who help the Wild Kratts from their home however they can, whether it is moving animals or helping rebuild habitats (some of which are voiced by the children of the Kratt Brothers). Background and production Wild Kratts is a rework of the lesser-received Be the Creature. Chris is listed as the Executive Producer, and Martin is listed as the Executive Director. It is written by either the Kratts themselves, Eva Almos (who also plays Donita Donata), or Chris Roy. It is mostly filmed in Canada and North America, but some creatures in the live segments have been from other countries. It is not known if they actually went to those countries to film or not. PBS dedicated nearly $500,000 to developing the series. The show makes use of comedic devices such as slapstick comedy as per their previous kids' shows (Kratt's Creatures and Zoboomafoo). Wild Kratts debuted on January 3, 2011 on most PBS stations and has currently been signed for a second season with both PBS and TVOntario. The series currently has 40 episodes, of which not all have been shown. Season 2 started with episode "Ker-Honk", which was aired on December 30, 2011 on most stations. The show is both animated and live action, featuring a donut sequence that asks "What If?", that sets up the cartoon segment and introduces the focus animal (or focus trait/behaviour if more than one animal is the focus); the principal cartoon show; and a concluding live action segment that sums up the cartoon. The last segment is then followed by additional clips about other animals that somehow relate to the focus animal. International rights were signed by 9 Story in September 2010. PBS shows the episodes out of order. The episode "Polar Bears Don't Dance", being the pilot episode, features an animation style different from the rest of the episodes, and was omitted from the first DVD release. It is also directed by Luc Chamberland, who did not direct any subsequent episodes. Foreign countries seem to get future episodes before US and Canadian watchers. The episode "Caracal Minton" was shown in South America before being aired in English. On December 30, 2011, the SCETV channels 29.1 and 49.1 replaced the original airing of "Ker-Honk" with an episode of Riverbanks Roundup. The episode was not shown until Sunday, January 1, 2012. The premiere showing of the episode "Caracal-Minton" was also replaced by Riverbanks Roundup, and not shown until the following Sunday, when it was supposed to have been shown the previous Friday. On October 15, 2012 in The United States of America and Canada, Season 2 will begin in 4 episodes but it sometimes will run out of order. This is the first season to begin with a view of the Earth before the Kratt brothers are shown introducing the audience. This will focus on the Western Hemisphere, such as the rainforest, coral reef, temperate woodlands, and the Sonoran Desert. On October 25, 2012, the Season 1 finale of the show is shown on PBS and the week with that day shows all of the unaired episodes. On January 21, 2013, there is a special with two Season 2 episodes called "Speaking Dolphinese" and "Blowfish Blowout". These episodes later aired separately, with Speaking Dolphinese airing on February 5, 2013. Blowfish Blowout will air on February 7, 2013 on most stations. On the second half of May 2013 and the first 4 days of June 2013, some channels like OPB will air differently until the airdate of "Attack of the Tree Eating Aliens". The Season 2 finale will be aired on January 31, 2014 which is called "Groundhog Wake-Up Call". On April 7, 2014 in The United States of America and Canada, Season 3 will begin in 5 episodes but it sometimes will run out of order. This is the first season to begin with a view of the Earth before the Kratt brothers are shown introducing the audience. This will focus on the Western Hemisphere, such as the Madagascar jungle, Beach, Prairie, Ocean, and the Cypress Swamp. Cast The cast is listed in alphabetical order by the character's last name (when applicable). Protagonists Aviva Corcovado Voice Actor: Athena Karkanis Appearance: Brown hair straight, gray eyes. Always wears a t-shirt and jacket and blue jeans. Aviva is the leader of the Tortuga gang, second in command to Chris and Martin. She designs all of the inventions the Kratts use, usually nature inspired. She is an engineer and an inventor. Once she has made up her mind, it takes appealing to her emotions and overwhelming evidence to change it. She is also competitive, rivaling Zach in invention contests, the Kratts, and even nature itself, most notably in "Cheetah Racer" where she bet that she could invent a land vehicle that was faster than a cheetah, although she was proved wrong. In some episodes, she use words in Spanish. One time, she used a French word, "Moi", when she introduces the Bassy Chassis 3000 in the episode Bass Class. Of course, her Creature Power suit color is purple. For instance, she used this to become a Lawes's Parotia in " Bird's of a Feather" and a groundhog girl in the episode called "Groundhog Wake Up Call". Chris Kratt Chris Kratt (as himself) Appearance: Brown hair, Brown eyes. Always wears a green sweater, the zipper of which is neck-length and always unzipped, over a white shirt and khaki shorts. He keeps his bangs spiked. He is younger than his brother, Martin, by four years. Chris is the exact opposite of his brother, and the more methodical brother of the two. Unlike Martin, he likes to take his time testing the animals' DNA to understand the animals better and save them from the villains. Chris is organized, intellectual, and calm. Chris is an experienced climber, although in one episode, he falls from a tree and develops acrophobia that later subsides. After this episode, there is a running gag that he falls from a tree unharmed. Martin Kratt Martin Kratt (as himself) Appearance: Blond hair, blue eyes. Always wears a blue sweater- which the zipper goes all the way down, but he leaves it zipped at the bottom- over a white shirt and khaki shorts. If you look very closely, you can also see that he has two "sprigs" on the backside of his hair. Martin likes to give the animals they find various names, allowing the audience to bond with the animal. Martin is more of the jokester of the two. He is also often rushing and impulsive, unlike his younger brother, Chris. Martin is a little disorganized, emotional, and excited, but knows when to be serious. In contrast to his brother Chris’ climbing skills, Martin is a more experienced swimmer. He also likes to get into the mind of the animal at various times ("Be the walrus!"). He also has a childish heart, due to his fun and humorous nature. Jimmy Z Jonathen Malen: Jimmy Z Appearance: Orange hair, Blue eyes. Always wears a gray, short sleeved shirt with a video game character emblazoned on the front over a long sleeved shirt and plaid shorts. He also wears a green baseball cap backwards. He has a sparse goatee growing in. Jimmy is the pilot of Tortuga HQ. Jimmy Z is often unsure about animals, so he asks the rest of the Wild Kratts crew about them. He is shown to be nervous. He uses his game controller to teleport items and Creature Power Disks to the Kratts when they are on their adventures, He sometimes helps Aviva with inventions by handing her the items she needs as she works, and usually has hilarious results when he helps her test the prototype, as in the time when they were testing bioluminesce and his hair turned Green in the episode "Fireflies". Koki Heather Bambrick: Koki Appearance: Black hair, Brown eyes. She wears a reddish maroon shirt with black sleeves that has a yellow star emblazoned on the front and wears yellow pants. She also has piercings in her ears . Koki works on the computer database of the Tortuga HQ, researching animals for the brothers, and often uses the computer to track the villains via satellite. Also, Koki manages the communications system of the Tortuga, keeping in touch with Chris and Martin throughout their missions. She also sometimes receives signals from other people who want to communicate with the Wild Kratts, and intercepts signals sent by the villains to one another. She is afraid to speak her mind and tell the truth as she sees it. She is not easily grossed out, however, had trouble researching the Tasmanian devils in the "Tazzy Chris" episode. Antagonists To foil the villains, one brother usually acts as a distraction while the other saves the animals. Other episodes have them outsmarting the villains in some way. Sometimes the plot deals with one brother being captured by the villain (usually with the element of surprise on the villain's part; but sometimes due to poorly thought out plans by the brothers themselves), and the other has to rescue him. Until Birds of a Feather, when Aviva was kidnapped, none of the other crew members were captured by a villain without one of the Kratts present. There are only three villains in the show, the most prominent villain being Zachary Varmitech. Donita Donata and her henchman Dabio are the second most recurring villain, with Gaston Gourmand being featured in the least amount of episodes. Regardless, there are some episodes that none of the villains feature in, and the primary focus is on either the wildlife, its habitat, or its behavior. It presumed that the Wild Kratts sometimes hand them in to the government offscreen so they don't cause any more mayhem to the animal kingdom, but they always escape either in panic, revenge plans, or defeat. Dabio Cory Doran: Dabio Appearance: Blond hair, blue eyes. He is usually seen wearing a sea-green shirt and white pants, and is extremely muscular. Dabio is treated like a servant, and fails in the simplest of tasks. He is shown to be unintelligent to the point that he cannot function alone. He does whatever Donita tells him to do. He hardly ever speaks, and when he does, he comes across as childlike. He tries to help Donita design her fashions, but she is unsatisfied with his suggestions. Due to his low intelligence, he is extremely patient and cheerful, even under Donita's dictating ways. Donita Donata Eva Almos: Donita Donata Appearance: Brown hair, golden eyes. She wears a red, collared shirt with various colored dots adorning it and 70's style waist-high pants. She keeps her hair styled like a braid. Donita Donata is a fashionista, and is always setting trends. She travels in a pink jumbo jet and a pink boat with a pool and a lounge chair, and is never without the best comforts life can afford. Her main purpose is her clothing line, "Donita Donata's Live Jewelry of Nature". She uses a paralyzing beam to freezes animals alive and sell them as jewelry or clothing. Some viewers have raised the point that the animals are still fully conscious while paralyzed. It appears that she has dated Zach Varmitech, but shows no further interest in him unless he can make her rich. In contrast to Dabio, Donita is impatient, and easily angered and frustrated. In "Seahorse Rodeo", she hates the color yellow while the Kratt Brothers show off to her and Dabio only looked at his mirror during their defeat. Gaston "Gourmand" Tato Zachary Bennett: Gaston "Gourmand" Tato Appearance: Shaved head, green eyes. He always wears the typical chef outfit (black pants, white button up jacket, puffy white hat). Gourmand is a specialty chef with a heavy Southern accent. He cooks and serves only endangered animals, which has caused him to lose his chef's license and to get fired from his gourmet cooking job. He can pair up foods with the perfect spices by smell alone. In "Honey Seekers", he says he never cooks the same dish twice. He travels in a camper that features a fold-out restaurant, accessed by pulling a wire (although in the episode "Stuck on Sharks", he was depicted to be in possession of a boat featuring a built-in kitchen). When it folds out, it reveals an outdoor restaurant on a deck complete with full kitchen, at least one table, and chairs. He prefers to cook his patron's meals in front of them, and charges a heavy price for it. He also has a jet from the episode "Raptor Roundup". In "Platypus Cafe", he hinted at cannibalism. Zach Varmitech Zachary Bennett "Zach" Varmitech Appearance: Black hair, green eyes. He always wears a black turtleneck sweater and gray jeans. He has a small goatee. He also has extremely pale (some say white) skin. In a flashback to his childhood, he was seen with a normal skin tone, freckles and braces. In "Polar Bears Don't Dance", his eyes were shown to be a lighter green than in subsequent episodes. In "Tazzy Chris", he invented new Zachbots called "The T-Devil 2000", that uses stolen T-devils. In "Mystery of the Weird Looking Walrus", Aviva tells that he has 6 toes on his left foot, but in another episode, he was depicted with 5 toes. Zach is a robotics inventor who has a rivalry with both Aviva and the Kratt brothers. He grew up alongside the Kratts and met Aviva at summer camp. He claims to be the world's greatest mind. He tries to develop hotels and vacation spots all over the world by controlling creatures' minds and using them as workers. However, his plans are always foiled by the Kratt Brothers. He always screams when he sees an animal, hinting that he has a fear of all animals. He does not know much about the animals he captures, often mispronouncing their names. As a running gag, he calls the Kratts "Wild Ratts", with the Kratts usually correcting him. Chris and Martin’s rivalry with Zach is surprisingly friendly and comedic, due to the Kratt brothers’ forgiving nature, even though Zach has tried to kill them several times throughout the series. He is always designing robots, usually around animals. His most frequently seen invention is the Zachbot. Although he has a house in a neighborhood, he also has a skyscraper located in New York City (as seen in "Falcon City"). This skyscraper is where the Zachbots are produced. When travelling long distances, he uses his jet. Otherwise, he usually rides on the shoulders of a Zachbot. He's also scared of the dark (as seen in "Platypus Café"). He gains fear of animals like moon rats in "The Gecko Effect" and a Gila monster in "Gila Monster Under My House". His favorite soup is tomato soup in "Skunked" when he smelled it and ordered a Zachbot to have it, even though it chases him when he got sprayed. Out of the most episodes, Zach is known for attempting to commit acts of piracy, as shown in "The Gecko Effect," "Race For The Hippo Disc," and "Skunked," portable hacking in "Creature Power Challenge," attempted breaking and entering in "Bandito: The Black-Footed Ferret," and skyjacking in "Osprey." Zachbots Zachary Bennett: Zachbots (Zachbots are in almost every episode with Zach in it) Appearance: Dome shaped heads and concentric bodies. They normally have pincers on the end of their arms, but have an array of other attachments hidden. The Zachbots hover.The Zachbots also have red glowing eyes. The Zachbots are somewhat sentient bots that act as Zach's minions. He usually has at least two, but can produce dozens more in short notice. The Zachbots are literal minded to the point they do exactly what he says, but not necessarily what he meant. They have even taken idiomatic expressions out of context (such as when Zach exclaimed "Somebody pinch me!" and a Zachbot pinched him, prompting a sharp "I didn't mean literally!" from Zach). They are usually sent to gather information, supplies, or animals for him. They can also transform into a humanoid form, which Zach once used to his advantage to kidnap Chris and fool Martin, even though the impostor was wearing a red jacket as opposed to Chris' normally green jacket. There was only one episode in which a Zachbot spoke (a recording of Zach saying Crush, Smash, Destroy!), but they have not done so in subsequent episodes. They are similar to other evil robots such as Battle Droids from Star Wars and Jackbots from Xiaolin Showdown. Animals Animals from North America: *Eastern Gray Squirrel *North American Beaver *Largemouth Bass *Firefly *Blue Jay *North American River Otter *Moose *Peregrine Falcon *Pileated Woodpecker *Arizona Bark Scorpion *Roadrunner *Elf Owl *Mexican Jumping Bean *Coyote *Cougar *Gila Monster *Western Spotted Skunk *Ground Squirrel *Burrowing Owl *Earthworm *American bullfrog *Raccoon *American Robin *Brown Thrasher *Star-nosed mole *Gray wolf *Wood Duck *Monarch butterfly *Tiger swallowtail *Canada lynx *Tree Swallow *Smallmouth bass *Sunfish *American toad *Northern Goshawk *American black bear *Wild Turkey *Bobcat *White-tailed deer *Pigeon *Raven *Little brown bat *Screech owl *Mosquito *Bald Eagle *Barn owl *Turkey vulture *Common collared lizard *Rattlesnake *Snowshoe hare *American marten *Leopard lizard *Dung beetle *Groundhog *Meadow vole *Ermine *Red fox *American bison *Prairie dog *Pronghorn *Elk *Black-footed ferret *Osprey *American alligator *Gar *Florida panther *Virginia opossum *American crocodile *Prairie Chicken *Prairie Falcon *Prairie Kingsnake *Prairie Rattlesnake *Cowbird *Loggerhead Shrike *Praying mantis Animals from Central America: *Geoffroy's Spider Monkey *Three-toed Sloth *Kinkajou *Harpy Eagle *Jaguar *Plumed Basilisk *Green Iguana *Boa Constrictor *Honey bee *Crab spider *Fig wasp *Golden Orb Weaver *Green-breasted Mango *Eyelash Viper *King Vulture *Caiman *Sloth moth Animals from Africa: *Cheetah *African Elephant *Caracal *Guinea Fowl *Thomson's Gazelle *Spotted Eagle Owl *African Lion *Nile Crocodile *Nile Monitor *Honey Badger *Hippopotamus *Marabou Stork *Soft-shelled Turtle *Aardvark *Warthog *South African Shelduck *African Rock Python *Crested Porcupine *Spotted Hyena *Termite *Aardwolf *Honey Guide *Killer Bee *Impala *Wildebeest *Black Rhinoceros *Yellow-billed Oxpecker *Chameleon *Land Snail *Black Mamba *Plains Zebra *Giraffe *Locust *Bat-eared Fox *Martial Eagle *Secretarybird *Chanting Goshawk *White-headed Vulture *Greater Kudu *Fossa *Madagascar hissing cockroach *Mouse lemur *Sifaka *Aye-aye *Ring-tailed lemur *Golden bamboo lemur *Tenrec *Dodo Animals from Asia: *Burmese Python *Bornean Orangutan *Draco (genus) *Yellow-crested Cockatoo *Proboscis Monkey *Crested Serpent Eagle *False Gharial *Sunda Clouded Leopard *Tokay gecko *Moonrat *Conehead katydid *Tarsier *Hispid hare *Asian longhorn beetle *Philippine eagle Animals from Australia: *Red Kangaroo *Dingo *Wedge-tailed Eagle *Crayfish *Koala *Platypus *Tasmanian devil *Laughing Kookaburra *Thorny dragon *Birds of paradise *Tasmanian tiger *Sheep *Quoll Animals from the oceans: *Remora *Orca *Sperm Whale *Great White Shark *Manta Ray *Jellyfish *Clams *Hawksbill Sea Turtle *Seahorse *Porcupinefish *Polyp *Amphipods *Tiger Shark *Arrow Squid *Giant Squid *Colossal Squid *Polar bear *Walrus *Giant Pacific Octopus *Bowhead whale *Atka Mackerel *Yeti crab *Plankton *Tube worm *Caridean shrimp *Angler fish *Wrasse *Spotted snake eel *Parrotfish *Red snapper *Bottlenose Dolphin *Sponge *Mullet *Crab *Grouper *Longlure Frogfish *Tuna *Moray eel *Coral *Caribbean hermit crab *Starfish *Swallow-tailed Gull *Sea snail *Dardanus calidus *Queen conch *Flying fish *Menhaden *Pelican Tools and gadgets * The device most often used is the Creature Power Suit, that take Creature Power Discs modeled after a creature. On the disc, the creature's DNA is coded onto the disc, and the disc is inserted into a slot just behind the activation button. An actual DNA sample is required from the animal to activate; the source of the DNA is not important and has varied. Simply touching the animal is enough; they do not have to gather materials from the animal (such as hair or feathers). When activated, the Creature Power Suit transforms the user into a clone of that animal, allowing the Kratts access to the animal's abilities (but also their disadvantages). To turn off the Creature Power Suits, they need only to press the button again, and they will return to human form (unless the button is jammed or inaccessible). The button is arranged in the form of a three toed paw, with the activation button being the main paw pad, and three smaller buttons being the toe pads. There are vests with gloves and slip on over the Kratts' usual clothing. They also have boots that have the activation logo on them. The vests themselves are black, but the buttons are colored- Martin's are blue and Chris' are green, keeping with tradition from the Kratts' older shows (Martin has always worn blue, and Chris has always worn green). There has been an inconsistency with the way the power suits work, as they have been shown to activate with and without discs (or with a disc from a creature somewhat related to another, such activating the Gharial Crocodile disc with African Crocodile DNA), with a button (standard) or vocally (happened once), and with primary DNA (from the physical animal) or secondary DNA (from one activated power suit to another). Also, it does not matter how the button gets pressed, and the buttons are very sensitive. This has been played for laughs in some episodes- Chris tripped over a walrus and fell on the activation button, causing the suit to transform; once accidentally leaned on his activation button and a pigeon pecked his nose, causing the suit to activate; Gourmand once deactivated Chris' suit by hitting the button with a ball of pastry dough; a Tasmanian Devil bit the button to his suit, causing it to activate without a disc, and causing a malfunction where he uncontrollably transformed between a Tasmanian Devil form and his human form; and a Blue Jay once pecked Martin's activation button while he was holding an acorn, causing a malfunction where he turned into an acorn, was buried, and grew into a tree. In the episode "Elephant In The Room", Thornsley played with the Tortuga and wrecked the entire jet. In the episode "Kerhonk", both of the Kratts fell down and hit a tree that activates the Creature Power Suits. In the episode "Zig-Zagged", the Kratt brothers talked about their malfunctions in "Tazzy Chris" and "The Blue And The Gray". In the episode "Creature Power Challenge", Zach sent his latest invention, the disrupt-o-bots to the Kratt Brothers' Creature Power Suits, turning them into various creatures in wrong kinds and wrong places. In "Happy Turkey Day", Martin lost all of his tail feathers during the adventure to stop Gourmand and to protect the turkeys and in the same episode, Gourmand dumped gravy on Chris's suit so he can't activate his turkey suit again. In "To Touch A Hummingbird", the Kratt Brothers tried to touch a hummingbird with their harpy eagle and spider monkey creature powers, but they both crashed to each other which causes weird deactivation. In "Speaking Dolphinese", Martin's too scared during the shark attack so the shark attacked his Creature Power Suit and he lost his dolphin creature power disk and has to be human for the rest of the adventure. In "Attack Of The Tree Eating Aliens", Chris felt very weird when he has woodpecker powers. When he pecked, he got out of control and fell, leaving him an deactivation and making him dizzy. * Usually, they travel the world using high-tech gadgets, but some episodes focus on Canada or North America. When traveling globally, they use the Tortuga, which is a turtle-shaped aircraft that provides the team temporary shelter while away. It also serves as their base camp and laboratory. It uses solar power as its main energy source. (The Tortuga, when featured in the second season, has a different design and new features such as a head that can shrink into its 'shell' when in danger (like a real turtle does) and a sunroof, although this was unofficial since in 'Raptor Round-Up' Gourmand was taken upwards by the sunroof, but it was later announced in 'Bad Hair Day' by Koki and Aviva that it was a sunroof.) Otherwise, they use creature power (the animals' innate abilities), the Createrra (a Jeep-like vehicle with James Bond style transformations), buzz bikes (motorcycles that hover instead of travel on wheels), or other means. Jimmy Z has a teleporter which the Wild Kratts Crew uses to send Creature power disks to Chris and Martin. An elephant that the Kratt brothers rescued teleported Jimmy's sandwich in the episode "Elephant in the Room". * They also use the miniaturizer to shrink themselves and some vehicles to creature size in order to travel with the animal directly, although the power suits usually "creature size" (automatically shrink or enlarge the user to the target animal's size) the brothers. There is also a portable miniaturizer that shrinks small enough to fit in one's pocket when not in use, and expands to full size when needed. List of episodes Broadcast Wild Kratts airs on PBS Kids and Univision in the US. In Canada it is shown on TVO Kids in Ontario, Knowledge Kids in British Columbia, Canal de las Estrellas in Mexico, and Tele-Quebec/Le Skwat in Quebec. DVD releases On April 5, 2011, PBS released the first home video of the series, only four months after the new series premiered, featuring the first ten episodes of the first season: "Mom of a Croc", "Whale of a Squid", "Aardvark Town", "Flight of the Draco", "Mystery of the Squirmy Wormy", "Platypus Cafe", "Build it Beaver", "Voyage of the Butterflier XT", "Honey Seekers", and "Bass Class". However, the 2-disc set excluded episode 7, "Polar Bears Don't Dance", for unknown reasons. This home video is called "Creature Adventures". On March 20, 2012, PBS released the second home video of the series, featuring the "Wild Kratts" Predator Week episodes: "Stuck On Sharks", "Mimic", "Little Howler", and "Raptor Roundup". Note: This is the first home video that doesn't follow the episode number order sequence. On July 10, 2012, PBS released the third home video of the series, featuring the "Wild Kratts" Jungle Animals episodes: "Walk On The Wetside", "A Huge Orange Problem", "Birds Of A Feather", and "Googly Eye, The Night Guru". Note: The second half of the episodes will air on PBS on fall 2012 after the DVD release on summer 2012. On January 22, 2013, PBS released the fourth home video of the series, featuring the "Wild Kratts" Lost At Sea episodes: "Speaking Dolphinese" and "Blowfish Blowout". Note: This is the first home video with Season 2 episodes. The two episodes will air two weeks on PBS after the DVD release and it aired a day before the release on a special that has extra segments with the same episode plots. On April 9, 2013, PBS released the fifth home video of the series, featuring the "Wild Kratts" Rainforest Rescue episodes: "Rainforest Stew" and "Shadow: The Black Jaguar". On September 3, 2013, PBS released the first home video collection from the first four home video cases altogether with 5 DVDs. This home video collection is called "Wildest Animal Adventures". Also, the home videos are placed inside a 4-disc wide box. On February 25, 2014, PBS released the sixth home video of the series, featuring the "Wild Kratts" Bugging Out episodes: "Secrets of the Spider's Web" and "Attack of the Tree Eating Aliens". On June 10, 2014, PBS releases the seventh home video of the series, featuring the "Wild Kratts" Tiny Trouble episodes: "Termites vs tongues" and "Bugs Or Monkeys". On October 13, 2014, PBS will release the eighth home video of the series, featuring the "Wild Kratts" Swamp Things episodes: "Crocogator Contest", "Mosquito Dragon", "Slider: The Otter" and "Search for the Florida Panther". On January 24, 2015, PBS will release the ninth home video of the series, featuring the "Wild Kratts" Something Fishy episodes: "When Fish Fly" and "Capture the Fishmobile". Be sure look out for the bonus episode: "Jim Henson's Animal Show: Shark ands Sea Lion" References External links *TVO Kids *PBS Kids official site *Discovery Kids Asia *Wild Kratts at Super3 * *http://www.pbs.org/parents/wildkratts/episode-description-4.html